In conventional or “wet” lithographic printing, ink receptive regions, known as image areas, are generated on a hydrophilic surface. When the surface is moistened with water and ink is applied, the hydrophilic regions retain the water and repel the ink, and the ink receptive regions accept the ink and repel the water. The ink is transferred to the surface of a material upon which the image is to be reproduced. Typically, the ink is first transferred to an intermediate blanket, which in turn transfers the ink to the surface of the material upon which the image is to be reproduced.
Imageable elements useful as lithographic printing plate precursors typically comprise an imageable layer applied over the hydrophilic surface of a substrate. The imageable layer includes one or more radiation-sensitive components, which may be dispersed in a suitable binder. Alternatively, the radiation-sensitive component can also be the binder material. Following imaging, either the imaged regions or the unimaged regions of the imageable layer are removed by a suitable developer, revealing the underlying hydrophilic surface of the substrate. If the imaged regions are removed, the precursor is positive-working. Conversely, if the unimaged regions are removed, the precursor is negative-working. In each instance, the regions of the imageable layer (i.e., the image areas) that remain are ink-receptive, and the regions of the hydrophilic surface revealed by the developing process accept water and aqueous solutions, typically a fountain solution, and repel ink.
Conventional imaging of the imageable element with ultraviolet and/or visible radiation was carried out through a mask, which has clear and opaque regions. Imaging takes place in the regions under the clear regions of the mask but does not occur in the regions under the opaque regions. However, direct digital imaging, which obviates the need for imaging through a mask, is becoming increasingly important in the printing industry. Imageable elements for the preparation of lithographic printing plates have been developed for use with infrared lasers.
Imaged imageable elements typically require processing in a developer to convert them to lithographic printing plates. Developers are often aqueous alkaline solutions, which may also contain substantial amounts of organic solvents. Because of their high pH and the presence of organic solvents, disposal of substantial quantities of used developer is expensive and can cause environmental problems. Processing of the imaged imageable element in a developer also introduces additional costs in, for example, the cost of the developer, the cost of the processing equipment, and the cost of operating the process.
On-press developable lithographic printing plate precursors can be directly mounted on a press after imaging and developed with ink and/or fountain solution during the initial press operation. These precursors do not require a separate development step before mounting on press and, thus, avoid the cost of the developer and the problems associated with its disposal. On press imaging, in which the precursor is both imaged and developed on press, eliminates mounting the precursor in a separate imaging device.
On press developable imageable elements are disclosed in Patent Publication US 2003/0064318 A1, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. However, the imageable layer of these imageable elements sometimes has poor adhesion to the substrate. This produces short run lengths on many types of grained and anodized substrates, severely limits the choice of substrate, and limits the maximum achievable run length. Thus, a need exists for a method for increasing the adhesion of the imageable layer to the substrate in these imageable elements.